Tigress's famliy
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: what happens when Tigress gives herself to Claw will the sound of tiny paws fill the palace? TIXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I KNOW THIS IS THE FIRST "a/n" THAT I'VE EVER DONE BUT I REALLY WANNA THANK EVERYONE THAT READ MY STORIES IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS MUCH WHEN SCHOOL START WHICH FOR ME IS TOMORROW BUT I'LL TRY AND REMEMBER STAY EXPLOSIVE AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 1 THE NEWS**

Its been 3 months since Shifu toke on Claw as a student and was now apart of the Furious Five now called the Furious six. Po and the Six had the day off. Po, Mantis and Monkey went off to Mr Ping's restaurant, Viper and Tigress went to the market to look at dress' (against Tigress' will) and Crane and Claw stayed at the barracks. Claw was taking a nap cause he didn't get much sleep and Crane was reading.

_**WITH TIGRESS AND VIPER: **_Viper felt like a kid in a candy store sadly all she could was look she had enough money but since she was a snake she couldn't wear a dress when Tigress said, "ugh I don't feel so good Viper" she said before throwing up Viper just gasped before saying " Tigress come on I'm taking you to the doctor."

when they arrived at the doctor, the doctor was a male pig, the doctor walked up to the two and smiled before saying " congratulations Master Tigress your pregnant." "what?!" Tigress yelled while Viper just glared at her before saying "who's the father Tigress?" Tigress sighed know it was going to happen sooner or later then she said "the father is Claw."

_**WITH PO:**_ he was walking from the market when he saw Tigress and Viper coming out of the doctors office so being Po he did the only thing he thought he could do he ran up to them "gasp Po what are you doing here?!" Tigress yelled "oh just walking back to my dad's shop and I saw you guys you guys okay?"

Viper looked at Tigress saying "we gonna have to tell him sooner or later" the Tiger sighed "Po I'm pregnant" Po just stood there with his mouth wide opened for a few mins before saying "can I go tell the others, pleeeesssseee?" she sighed before saying "yes" "yes" he yelled before running off.

when Po found the others he told them the news and did the same thing Po did when Tigress told him then Monkey said "I'll go tell Claw and Crane. when he got to the barracks he knocked on Claw's door it was a few seconds before he heard a reply "what is it?" he said groggily "hey I have good news Tigress is pregnant!" Monkey said excitedly.

"what?!" Claw said now fully awake "Yep I'm going to tell Crane." _**IN CLAW'S MIND: I'm dead Shifu's gonna kill me but on the bright side I'll be a father.**_ he said smiling to himself

**OOH**** A CLIFF HANGER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 SHIFU'S REACTION**

**A/N I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT FROM NOW ON I PROMISE THAT ANYTIME I GET FREE TIME ALL I WILL BE DOING IS UPDATING MY STORIES AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY**

it was about an hour since Tigress found out she was pregnate and she was very nervous about Shifu finding out. "don't worry Tigress I'm sure Shifu won't freakout...too much." Viper said with a nervous look on her face.

_**with Shifu: **__"inner peace...in..inner...inner...inner peace." _Master Shifu thought to himself while meditateing then he heard one of his students aproched him causing him to sigh loudly. "what it Claw?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Claw gulped knowing that Shifu would probably kill him. "um..okay seeing that you are the Grand Master of the Jade Palace and that Master Tigress is your adopted daugter you should probably know that she's pregnate." when Claw finished he gulped hard.

"WHAT?!...WHO'S THE FATHER?!" Shifu said while turning with an angry expression. "I am Master." Claw said with his head down in shame. "you...you would make my star student flush every thing she worked her whole life for DOWN THE DRAIN!?"

Shifu yelled so loud that everyone in the palace cringed. "ohh hes dead so very dead." Monkey commented. "you don't know that...yet." Po said a bit scared for his friend all the while  
Tigress was hopeing the Shifu doesn't kill the father to her child and her lover.

Shifu sighed knowing that if he killed him his students would hate him till the end of time. "because I know how much you mean to the others I will allow you to live but I expect you to care for the child and to treat Tigress as your wife and if I send you on a mission you must take the child with you."

"yes Master just so you know she's having twins." that made Shifu's eyes widen. "boys or girls?" Shifu asked. "a boy and and girl." Claw said. "very well you may return to the Palace." with that Claw went back to the Palace and Shifu went back to meditating.

_**in the Palace: **_Claw walked through the doors of the Palace while everyone stared at him. "he let you go without a scratch?!" Crane said breaking the silence that filled the Palace. "I think I just had a heart attack." then Claw almost lost his footing and fell on his face when Po caught him.

"woah are you ok dude." Po said while holding Claw by his arm. "I dunno I just really need a nap." then Po put Claw's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his room. Tigress was still very nervous and said. "I'm going to be a mother I can't be what I never had what am I going to do Viper?" Viper just stared before smiling and saying. "you'll know thats how my mom learned." Tigress smiled at her and Po came back. "as soon I got him back to the room he collapshed on the bed."

"come on guys lets finish our day off." Crane said changing the subject and with that they went back to their plans. _**Prologue: Po and the six went about their lives for about 8 months until the children were born. In the hospital: **_Po, Claw, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Master Shifu were waiting for Tigress for about 6 hours when an antelope nurse told them that she could return to the Palace tomorrow.

Claw sighed knowing that Tigress was alright the then he walked up to the antelope nurse and asked if he could see her the antelope nurse and nodded yes and lead him to the room where she was and on a bed in the center of the room there lay a tired Tigress with two liger cubs in her arms he looked at them and smiled.

When Tigress saw him she gestured with her head for him to come closer to see them when he got closer he saw that one cub looked a lot like Tigress and she had the same amber eyes that her mother had so they named her amber and the other cub looked just Like Claw but as a cub so they named him Zhao **(A/N ZHAO MEANS CLAW IN CHINESE JUST SO YOU KNOW) **the next day they toke they went home to the jade Palace.

**AND THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT CHAPTER 3 SHOULD BE UP TODAY IF NOT TOMORROW AND AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I KNOW I PROBABLY PISSED OFF ALOT OF PEEPS FOR PUTING UP NEW STORIES WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED MY OLDER ONES BUT I PROMISE ALL MY STORIES I OUT UP WILL BE DONE BEFORE I PUT UP NEW ONES**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I KNOW THAT I PROBABLY SKIPED A LOT OF STUFF THAT YOU GUYS WANTED TO SEE BUT IF I DIDNT DO IT LIKE THIS THE STORY WOULD HAVE BEEN A WHOLE LOT LONGER I'M SORRY BUT IF I GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I'LL POST A INFO STORY OF THE TWO CUBS LIFE NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY**

Its been five years since Amber and Zhao were born and were living in the Jade Palace with their mother Tigress and father Claw. _**With Amber and Tigress: **_Tigress was with Amber in the training hall and Tigress was doing what Master Shifu has done his whole life she was teaching Amber Kung-Fu.

"come on Amber one more time then we'll take a break." Amber looked just like Tigress did at a younger age but had a more yellowish hue to her fur she got this from her father but still had dark black stripes like her mother Amber sighed and said. "okay mother." then she toke off across the training hall.

First she leaped onto the spining logs and doudgeing the spiked clubs, then she backfliped onto the outer ring of the jade tortoise of wisdom and began going though her forms, then jumped off and ran towards the wooden warriors and began blocking and doudgeing their spiked arms before.

Lastly coming out the other side to the fire floor and sidesteped every gyger of fire before backfliping to the other side of the training hall, Tigress was trying so hard to keep her tears of happyness from showing but failed badly, seeing her mother happy made Amber happy so she smiled back.

_**With Zhao and Claw: **_Claw and Zhao were with Po at Mr. Ping helping po carry food crates. "father do I have to carry this huge crate?" Zhao asked. "yes son you must build your muscles even your mother is training Amber to help buiid her muscles." Zhao sighed and said. "okay ." _**The next day: **_Amber and Zhao __ had woken up before the gong had been rung.

Because they had to go to the acadamy when they got close to the doors a snow lepord boy shoved Zhao to the ground and said. "oops is the little girl going cry." then Amber cryed out. "just leave him alone Xong!" Xong just laughed before saying. "and who's going stop me little girl?"

Then a deep voice said from behind Xong. "I am." the voice said coldly, then Amber and Zhao looked up and saw who the voice belonged to. "and just who are yo- Xong was cut off when he turned around and saw (who was now called Master by the Villagers) Claw who had an angry look on his face.

"you were saying boy?" Claw said as Xong bowed. "good now if I ever see you lay another finger on my son..well lets just hope we don't get that far." Xong gulped hard when he heard Claw say "son" he had no idea that the kid he shoved was the son of Master Tigress and Master Claw.

Then when Xong turned to apolgized to Zhao he turned back around to see no one the whole school saw what had happened while Amber and Zhao were thankful that their father was watching over them but at the same time wondered how he knew they were in trouble then they saw a black and white figure wink at them. "uncle Po." Amber wispered with a smile then the figure began walking towards Mr. Ping's noddle shop then Amber and Zhao along with the rest of the students walked into the acadamy but Xong was still fronzen in his place then a teacher brought him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 AN OLD FRIEND**

_**with Claw:**_ "stupid child thinking he can do whatever he wants." Claw said recalling the events of earlier. "Claw, is that you?!" Claw had heard that voice once along time ago but when he relized who the voice belonged to the figure pounched on him.

the voice belonged to a beautiful female red fox that was wearing a light red cloke with black pants. "I can't believe its you I thought I lost you years ago." then she kissed Claw on the cheek then to make things worst Tigress was walking out of Mr. Pings noddle shop and saw Claw and a red fox on top of him.

"Claw who is this?!" she said with a paw on her hip. "uhhhh...ummmm...she is my cousin." Claw lied. "what I'm not his cousin I'm his gir-" she was cut off by Claw putting his paw over her mouth. "she really tired from trip she really should get some rest." Claw said putting her over his shoulder and walking back to the Palace.

_**at the Palace: **_Claw had put her down and said. "Vixen I'm sorry but I really need you to leave like now." Claw said with a worried look on his face. "what I don't see you for 16 years and you want me your _girlfriend_ to leave, I love you and I thought you loved me."

She said holding back tears while her voice started to break. "nonononono its not that its just that I found another." this just broke her heart. "who was is that Tiger?" she said with tears in her eyes. "yes and I can't leave her I have a life here, I have children that I love and would never abandon them."

then Tigress walked in and said. "oh hello." she said trying her best not to rip the fox apart. "and your going to lie to her?" she said pointing to Tigress. "are you ok?" Tigress said with a bit of concern in her voice. "Tigress you should know this...she's not..my cousin...she's my...g-gir-girlfriend."

then saved by the cubs. "hi mom, hi father." Zhao greeted walking through the doors of the Palace followed by Amber. "hi mother, hi baba." she said hugging her parents while Vixen just glared at Claw. "mom who's that?" Amber asked looking at Vixen.

"she is just a guest." Claw answered before Tigress got the chance. "I'm going to go tell Po to get started on dinner." _**at dinner: **_Claw sat at the end of the table with Tigress on his left glaring at him and Vixen on his right doing the same.

Claw was to nervous to eat everyone else didn't say any thing for fear of losing their lives. "so...anyone want some more soup?" Po said trying to break the silence. "can I have some more uncle Po?" Amber asked while Zhao was just watching how the fox was watching Claw's every move.

Then Tigress slammed her fists on the table making everyone jump. "are you going to tell them or should I ?" she said a bit pissed off Claw sighed and said. "I'll tell them." then he stood up and said. "before I came here I wasn't always a good guy as you all know I used to be a criminal but before that I...um..uh."

then Tigress finished his sentince and said. "he was young and in love is what he was trying to say and this." she said pointing at Vixen. "was his girlfriend." then Claw collapshed in his seat. "wow you screwed yourself man." Monkey said chuckling then Claw shot him a glare and said. "don't." in his coldest voice possible.

Which made Monkey shut up while for some reson Po was drooling over Vixen, Claw noticed this and said. "Po can I talk to you for a second." then he and Po walked out of the kitchen while Tigress and Vixen were having a stare down.

"Po do you like Vixen?" Claw asked with hope in his voice. "no...maybe...ok yes." Po said worried but this made Claw smile he had an idea. "Po since you've done so much for me allow me to do something for you." then the two walked back into the kitchen.

"Vixen meet Po the Dragon Warrior." this caused Vixen to turn not noticing that Po was right behind her this made they're noses touch briefly. "wow your beautiful Vixen." right after Po said this he clapped his paw over his mouth while Vixen blushed deeply.

Claw saw this and smiled a devous smile before saying. "well this has been a long day, Po since we don't have an empty room for Vixen why don't you let her stay in yours." Po just nodded since he was lost in Vixen's sappphire eyes just as she was lost in his jade eyes.

Then the Fox and Panda walked paw-in-paw to the barricks and when Claw was sure they wouldn't hear him he said. "yahoo it worked for once my plan worked yes!" the others justed watched as Claw did a happy dance. "is baba drunk mother?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." Tigress replied. "yes I'm drunk..drunk off joy that I won't get torn to shreds by you or Vixen." Claw said happily . "now can lets go to bed." Claw said before laughing a hearty laugh then they went to bed.

**SO HOWED YOU LIKE IT AND AS ALWAY PLEEEEEESE REVEIW *MAKES PUPPY EYES* **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 THEIR FIRST MISSION**

It was the middle of the day and everyone had just finished their training when Master Shifu tapped his staff three times before his students formed a semi circle around him then Claw steped forwards saying, "you summoned us Master is there somthing wrong?" "yes Fung and and his crocs have come back." Claw just scoffed and said. "dealing with them will be easy." "but none of you are going except Zhao and Amber." then Tigress stepped forwards and said, "no absolutly not they are not going down there."

"but that is not your choice Tigress if you truely taught them anything you would not be objecting." at this Tigress scoffed and said, "are you saying that I lack the skill to teach my own children?" the others saw what Shifu's doing, "if you did then let them go." Shifu replied, "he's right Tigress I for one would like to see my son's talint in Kung-Fu." Claw said with a small smirk, "okay fine Amber, Zhao go down to the vilage and take care of the bandit problem but be careful." Tigress said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"sweet thanks mom." Zhao said before rushing out the doors to the palace, "hey wait for me." Amber yelled before rushing out the doors behind her brother. _**in the village: **_"okay Gari this is our chance no one stop us this time." Fung said, "man you guys really are stupid." Zhao said from behind him who was in his fighting stance along with his sister.

"and who are you?" Fung asked a bit pissed off, "I'm Zhao." "and I'm Amber." the two said while Fung's jaw just dropped, "the offspring of Master Tigress and Master Claw?" Fung said with wide eyes, "are there any others?"

Amber asked sarcasticly, "gaaahhh Lin-Dong deal with them we'll get the gems." Fung yelled before running off with Gari behind him then a huge crocadile appeared in front of the twins, "no fair he's huge!" Zhao yelled. "hey get back here wimp." Amber yelled before dodging a blow from the huge reptile, "you go high I'll go low." Amber yelled to Zhao who nodded.

"hey over here stupid!" Amber yelled getting Ling-Dong to turn around, "bye bye little girl." Lin-Dong said while raising his fists high over his head about to try and smash her, "I think you mean bye bye croc." Amber said while pointing behind the huge reptile who turned to see Zhao chucking a large rock at his head.

Lin-Dong's eyes widen but had no time to react and as a result his face was pounded, Lin-Dong let out a weak moan of pain before passin out, "oh yeah whos the best, I am." Zhao said doing a happy dance Amber rolled her eyes before saying, "come on."

_**with Fung and Gari: **_"yes we got the gems now lets go!" Fung said with a large sack of gems over his shoulder and were about to leave when they were stopped by Amber and Zhao, "not so fast croc put the gems down." Zhao demanded, "yeah like thats going to happen." Fung replied just then Po and the six appeared behind Amber and Zhao.

Fung's bottom lip started to qiver until he broke down crying, "_sobs _thats _sobs _no faaaaaaiiiiiiirrrrr!" Fung said bashing his fists into the ground which caused Po and the Six to laugh, "wow you are patheic dude." Zhao said in between laughs, "please just let me have one gem, one teany, tiny gem please." Fung begged while on his knees.

Po and the Six exchanged looks before Tigress narrowed her eyes and said, "if we give you one gem you have to promise never to steal from the valley again, got it?" Tigress said in a firm voice Fung quickly nodded his head saying, "yeah yeah I promise." then Tigress toke the sack from Fung and put her arm in it and pulled out a gem about the size of golf ball and gave it Fung.

"yahoo yes the gods have blessed us Gari whoo hoo!" Fung yelled running off with Gari right behind him, "so are you impressed mom?" Zhao asked Tigress, "yes Zhao you did amazing now lets get back to the Palace." Tigress replied then they turned their backs to the now waking Lin-Dong who grabbed Tigress by her leg and held her upside down.

"Tigress!" Claw yelled with a shocked look on his face which quickly turned to one of anger, "LET. HER. GO!" Claw yelled charging at the reptile followed by the others, "put down my mother!" Amber yelled punching Lin-Dong who just chuckled and said, "say bye bye to the Tiger little girl." Lin-Dong said crushing Tigress by then Zhao and Amber were furious and started to attack Lin-Dong

And in a flash of yellow fur Lin-Dong was on the ground moaning in pain and the others eyes widen and Po asked, "was that Zhao and Amber?" Claw just nodded he was speechless now he knows how Mr. Ping felt when Po was picked to be the Dragon Warrior, "now get out of here!" Zhao roared at the now tariffied Ling-Dong."and never come back!" Amber added,

Tigress was on the ground rubbing her now sore head when she looked up and saw her son extending his paw towards her"you alright mom?" Zhao asked, "yeah I'm fine?" Tigress asked accepting Zhao's paw, Zhao looked at his mother and said, "ugh I don't feel so good." Zhao said before collapsing in his mother's arms.

Amber also fainted and fell into Claw's arms, "come on lets take them back to the Palace maybe Shifu will know whats wrong." Claw said concerned with Amber in his arms. _**At the Palace: **_Po and the six burst through the large doors of the Palace, "Master Shifu! There's somethings wrong with Zhao and Amber!" Po yelled causing the red panda to whirl around, "lay them down." Shifu said.

Shifu examined the young cubs and said, "their fine they just to rest." then Tigress and Claw lay them down in there rooms and went back to training.

**SOOOOO YOU LIKE? ANYWAY SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AWESOME FOR YOU GUYS AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT READ MY STORIES AND AS ALLWAYS STAY DARK :)**


End file.
